


This Is It

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Pining (of sorts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: He doesn't know what to do next, but he already knows doing nothing isn't an option.





	This Is It

This is it, you think.

This is probably the best chance you have to find out how he feels about you. Provided, of course, you don’t mess it up.

The stakes this time are higher than usual. If you screw it up, there’s a risk you might even manage to destroy your friendship.

You don’t think you can tolerate that. The bare idea is enough to make you feel nauseous.

But at the same time you don’t think you can handle the not-knowing for much longer. Stuck between the rock and the hard place, which choice is the right one?


End file.
